There is Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: Summer Rayne is a new Diva who seems to be making quite a name for her self among the rest of the roster, though it's not a very flattering title. When Paul Levesque becomes her next target, Stephanie has to find new ways to protect what's her's.
1. Summer Rayne

**A/N: This story is really random on my part. I was listening to "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift and just started writing so I'm not sure what to do with it, but I'm going to try to make it into a series. A ton of thanks to AdeebaLovesHHH for helping me with the story and for dealing with the annoying side of me. As always, Read & Review. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It's just this Summer Rayne girl..."

Summer Rayne. Now that was a name that Stephanie Levesque heard quite a lot about as of recent. Every since the raven haired rookie diva became a part of the roster, she'd been trying to make some new "friends". Which would be acceptable, only Summer was trying to make friends with men whom the current divas were dating.

Normally, it wouldn't be any of Stephanie's business because she wasn't one to meddle in other people's affairs. The divas, however, found the need to confide in her and ask her for answers.

"So what do I do, Steph? I can't let this girl walk all over my relationship with Dolph."

Stephanie sat on her desk looking at the younger woman sitting on the couch adjacent to her, "AJ, look, I've heard similar stories about this Summer Rayne messing with other guys. Sooner or later, this girl is going to realize that stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make her any friends. Do you get what I mean?"

AJ looked up to meet Stephanie's eyes, "So you're saying that Summer is going to find out that she doesn't have any friends because she's been trying to steal people's boyfriends? And you think that will make her stop?"

AJ looked skeptical as she played out the scenario in her head. She wasn't completely sold that Summer was going to stop because she didn't have friends. In fact, AJ didn't even think she wanted friends. No, this girl was looking for something else and it most certainly was not friendship. She was sure about one thing tho, there was no way in hell that this new girl was going to waltz in and steal her man.

Stephanie tucked a chestnut lock behind her ear and sighed, "I'm sure this whole Summer thing will blow over in about a week or two. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Obviously, Dolph wants to be with you and you seem to care a whole lot about him. Maybe this girl is just a test of your relationship. One that I'm sure you'll pass."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Steph, I owe you big." said AJ getting up from the couch to give Stephanie a hug.

Pulling back from the hug, Stephanie smiled, "Hey, don't mention it and I'm always here if you need to talk."

The older woman watched as AJ skipped out of her office, most likely in search of Dolph. Packing up the little amount of papers that covered her desk, Stephanie had a similar idea and went to find her husband. As she walked down the hallway, she saw many couples deep in conversation lined amongst the wall. It seems the pattern was that the women were infuriated and the men were apologetic. Was this Summer Rayne really meddling into other people's relationships? Stephanie really wasn't sure, she had never met the woman and it would be wrong to judge her before ever meeting her and getting her side of the story.

Stephanie was knocked from her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." said Stephanie with a smile.

Paul began to chuckle, "You must not have been looking that hard because you passed me. I was just catching up with you to see where you were going. So what's on your mind? You seemed to have that look on your face."

"Look? What look?"

Paul scoffed, "Oh, come on, you know the look."

Stephanie still looked puzzled which led to Paul putting on his best "Stephanie" impression. He delicately put a hand on his hip and leaned to the other side. He looked forward as if he were looking into the playfully shoved him and the couple began to laugh.

"I was just thinking about this new girl." Stephanie said as they began walking.

"You mean Summer Rayne? I heard she's one hell of a grappler."

Stephanie began to laugh.

"What's so funny," commented Paul, looking confused.

"Nothing, it was just that I heard that she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress rather than on the mat." chuckled Stephanie.

Paul began to laugh along with her as they headed out of the area.


	2. Paul has a wife?

**A/N: I kind of forced my self to write this because I felt like I needed to. I really need more motivation to write. Please let me know if you want me to continue with this series or just focus on my others. I really like the idea of this story but I want to know what you guys think. Your opinion really matters to me. As always, read & review. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The next week on Raw, Summer Rayne couldn't wait to see who was on the card to wrestle. All she could think about was which handsome, strong man she was going to "bump" into when she got to the arena. Maybe she would be lucky enough to run into the COO himself, Paul Levesque. Now there was a hunk who had some power. Which could lead to bigger and better things for a Ms. Summer Rayne. But how easily could he be seduced?

The moment Summer's limo reached the arena's parking lot and came to a steady stop, she shoved the door ajar and hastened into the building. The stares that she got as she walked down the hall where almost hard to ignore. Yet, she continued on with her head held high, looking confident.

Summer scoffed as she thought to herself, "Do they actually think that I care about them? I thought they would be smarter than that. Guess not."

She continued down the hall toward the diva's locker room, refraining from making any kind of eye contact with the women who were giving her death glares. She almost fainted when she saw a tall blonde leaning against the wall talking to a man wearing a headset. It was almost like a dream come true because Summer wasn't even expecting him to be here, at raw, tonight. Yet there he was looking as sexy as ever in his gray business suit. Her legs were moving before she even began to contemplate what she was going to say to him. Should she start with a normal conversation? Should she just start flirting with him? How would he react? Where could she lead him where they could talk more "privately"? It wasn't long before she was standing directly in front of him.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you could help me with my technique Mr. Levesque. I mean, you are the best of the business, so why not learn from the best." There was a short pause, "So, will you help me?" Summer said using all of her charm.

Paul looked at her, "Sure, what exactly do you need help with?"

Summer pushed up against him and winked, "How about you put me in a hammerlock and I try to get out of it."

Shooing her off and backing away, Paul responded, "Yeah, how about I go get someone else to help you with that."

"Wait! I just wanted to..."

Paul was gone before Summer could even argue for him to stay. So with a heavy sigh, she headed into the locker room.

Summer sat down on one of the benches and began taking her gear out of her bag. Not long after she began lacing up her boots, Layla and Kaitlyn walked in laughing. Summer looked up from her boots when Layla began to speak.

"So, you honestly thought Paul Levesque would cheat on his wife with you?"

"Wife? What wife? Who is she?" said a puzzled Summer.

"The one and only Stephanie McMahon and trust me, honey, you don't want to mess with her." said Kaitlyn.

Summer tossed her caramel locks over her shoulder as she stood up, "It seems as though this Stephanie should keep a closer eye on her man cause he may just run off."

Layla stopped her before she could leave, "You don't understand, Stephanie can make or break you in this company. She may be a nice person, but if you start messin' in her personal affairs, lets just say, things get a little ugly around here."

"Oh yeah, what makes her so special that she can do all that, hm?" inquired Summer, getting in Layla's face.

"Her father owns the WWE, which makes her the sole heiress, so I would watch my step if I were you."

Summer's eyes went wide with shock. It seems that in her quest to move ahead, she ended up with her career on the line. Was all this really worth losing her job over? She may have bitten off more than she can chew with this little plan of hers.


	3. Confrontation and Trickery

**A/N: I'm really growing attached to this story so that plus your guy's reviews are helping me update soon. Please continue to tell me what you think. I'm always up for suggestions. As always, read & review. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie and AJ were just heading back to Stephanie's office after their segment. They both continued to congratulate each other on the performance when AJ spotted Summer turning the corner.

"Look, Steph. It's that girl, you know, Summer Rayne." whispered AJ.

Stephanie non conspicuously looked at the girl walking towards them. This girl didn't look like AJ had described her. She was a petite brunette who didn't look like she could harm a fly. Yet AJ, depicted her as an evil bitch who sleep with everyone and their brother. As the woman passed, she rolled her eyes. That was enough to set AJ off.

"Really?! You wanna know something? Sleeping your way around won't get you ahead of all of us! We got here on pure talent! But I guess they didn't teach you that in prep school, did they? I guess it's up to me then!" AJ made a dive for Summer but Stephanie got her just in time. She held her back as AJ continued to throw punches at Summer who was now on the ground from the surprise attack.

"AJ stop! This isn't the time or place to be jumping people." said Stephanie as she struggled to control the squirming woman in her arms.

"Let me go, Stephanie! This has to end now!"

"Stephanie? Like as in McMahon?" asked Summer getting up and dusting herself off.

AJ snapped back, "What's it to ya?!"

"Calm yourself," Steph looked from AJ to Summer, "You seem confused, almost as if you've never heard of me."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask a lot of questions when I got the job. Didn't know much of the wrestling world either, just the moves. Though, I hear your sort of a big deal around here." replied Summer.

"I guess you could say that."

Summer continued, "I also hear your...husband, was it...has quite a lot of power as well."

"Why are you so interested?" asked Stephanie with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah!" yelled AJ still trying to break from her restraints.

Summer got defensive, "I don't have to answer to either of you!"

Once Summer had turned the corner at the other end of the hall, Stephanie loosened her grip on AJ.

Motioning to the end of the hallway, Stephanie ask, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like she was scouting out your man." replied AJ.

Stephanie continued to think about the confrontation with Summer all the way back to her office.

Paul was sitting in his office going over the scenario again in his head. Summer Rayne must have a death wish if she was actually flirting with him. There's no telling what Steph might do if he tells her. If? No, he had to tell her. Heck, she might tear him a new one if he kept this to himself.

With the decision made, Paul got up from his desk to go talk to Stephanie. Right when he got to the door, there was a knock so he opened it and there stood Summer Rayne.

Paul sighed, "Look, I don't have time for this right now. I have to see someone."

"I only want a moment of your time."

Moving aside, he let Summer into the room.

"May I have a seat?" she asked.

"You may," there was a pause as he walked over to his desk and sat down, "Now what do you want."

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier tonight. It was very unprofessional of me." said Summer with a sincere looking face.

"It's gracious of you to admit your wrongs. Now if you'll excuse me.."

Summer interrupted him as she picked up a picture on his deck, "This your wife? She's really pretty. You must really love her."

Paul walked over to Summer and took the picture from her, "Yeah, Stephanie is one of a kind. I love her more than anything in this world."

"Good to know. Well, that's all I really wanted. I guess I'll see you around."

As soon was Summer left Paul's office and he was out of sight, she took her phone out of her pocket and pushed "end record". After about 5 minutes, what had sounded like the conversation that just took place, was now edited to sounds like, "I love you, Summer."

"Let's see how little Ms. Soon-To-Be-Used-To-Be reacts to this." said Summer as she saved to recording and headed back to the locker room.


	4. Misunderstandings

**A/N: What can I say about this chapter? Hmm? It's probably been one that I've been dying to put in to this story. It's just about my favorite chapter in any story I've ever written. Caution, it's packed with drama and a hint of sadness. I may or may not have had tears while writing the end. As always, please Read & Review. I love hearing what you guys think of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was going according to plan and there was nothing anyone could mess it up now. All Summer needed to do now, was to get Stephanie's attention. Thinking on her feet, she caught a nearby stage hand for the show and pulled him aside.

"Can you do me like the biggest favor ever?" Summer asked the man, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, what do you need?" swooned the man.

Summer lowered her voice, "Well, Mr. Levesque asked me to go get his wife for him but I have to go warm up for my match. Could you go find Stephanie and tell her that her husband is waiting for her in his office?"

The man nodded his head and went off to find Stephanie. Summer looked to make sure that no one was coming down the hall before she went back into Paul's office.

Stephanie was in the Diva's locker room talking to some of the girls. Then, there was a knock at the door, so Natalya got up to check it out.

"Can I help you?" said Natalya sweetly.

The man looked nervous, "Is...Is Stephanie McMahon in there."

Natalya nodded her head and called for Steph.

"Yes?"

"Ms. McMahon, I was told to find you. Your husband wants to you to meet him in his office." The man quickly got out before he hurried away.

Stephanie headed out of the locker room, towards Paul's office. She really wasn't sure what her husbanded wanted, but he must be pretty busy if he send someone to find her instead of doing it himself. Soon, she came to find herself in front of his office door. Originally, she was just going to go in, but she quickly remembered that he may be busy with someone important. She was about to knock when she heard a flirtatious giggle. Listening more intently, she realized it was Summer, but what was she doing in Paul's office?

"Oh, Paul." giggled Summer, "If were are going to continue doing this, I need to know who you really love. Me or Stephanie?"

Stephanie didn't know what to think as she continued to listen while on the other side of the door, Summer was about to push the play button on her phone.

"I love you, Summer." came Paul's voice from the recording.

Stephanie brought a hand to her mouth as she was unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears. She couldn't even think straight. How could he say he loved that woman? Had the last 10 years meant nothing to him? What had she done wrong that drove him into the arms of another? Not wanting to hear more, she cautiously started walking down the hall to her office. It took everything for her not to break down.

When she got in her office, she locked the door before falling to the ground, letting everything out in a fit of sobs and screams. For the first time in her life, Stephanie felt absolutely alone. The one person who she thought would always be by her side, had found someone else. Everything was just falling apart at the seams and there was nothing anybody could do to fix it.

Sometime later, Stephanie was hugging her knees on the couch in her office. She was still in tears, but she had calmed down from the shock. There was a knock at the door, but she refused to answer it.

"Stephanie open the door!"

The knocking continued.

"Please, Stephanie, open the door!"

Wiping the tears from her face, she forced herself to go unlock the door. Layla pulled Stephanie into a hug as soon as she got in the room.

"Aww, sweetie." said Layla.

"Paul told Summer he loved her. I heard the whole thing." Stephanie choked out.

Layla didn't know what to say to her so she just held the older woman as she cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, Paul was looking all over for Stephanie. He had to tell her about Summer before some else did. She needed to hear the truth from him. He went to her office but she wasn't there and when he asked the divas in their locker room, they told him that she had headed to his office. Yet, when he went back to his office, it was just as empty as he left it. Sighing, Paul repeated his search for his wife back at her office. Only this time, he heard someone inside. He walked in to see Stephanie crying on the couch with Layla beside her.

"Stephanie, what's going on?" Paul asked the women.

Layla got up from the couch, "You have some nerve coming back here after what you did."

Paul figured that Layla say Summer in his office and told Stephanie some horror story.

"Let me explain, this is all just a misunderstanding." he begged

Stephanie walked over to Paul, "Look, Paul, I've been a part of a misunderstanding before, too. Like when I was friends with Kurt, but you thought otherwise. Or when I faked a pregnancy, and you thought it was for personal gain" She paused as she began to tear up again, "And still I've never told someone I loved them when I didn't."

"Told someone I loved them? Stephanie, I..." Paul got out before he was interrupted.

"I think you've said enough." Stephanie said as she walked back over to the couch and resumed her previous position.

Paul looked over at Stephanie. She looked crushed and he knew that it was all his fault. But still, he had to wonder, why was she this upset about Summer flirting with him? It's not like he had done anything with Summer. He was going to get to the bottom to this.

"I think it's time for you to leave." said Layla pointing to the door.

"I guess I'll be on my way then, regretting what ever I did for the rest of my life." Paul said as he and Stephanie made eye contact.

As Paul left, Stephanie looked up at Layla, "It took everything I had not to take him back."

"I know, sweetie, I know" cooed Layla as she rubbed Stephanie's back as she cried on her shoulder.


	5. Broken Hearts and Broken Hands

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and I hope you guys are still following this story. There kind of is a lot going on in this chapter but I promise you everything will come together in due time. Special thanks to AdeebaLovesHHH for helping me organize my thoughts and give me feedback. As always, please leave a review. I absolutely need the motivate to keep 4 series going and reviews help a lot! But enough with my rambling, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Paul wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was that his wife was upset and he had to be the one to fix it. As he was walking back to his office he caught a stage hand by the collar of his shirt, "Find Summer Rayne, tell her to go to my office...now!" The man ran off in fear to search for the girl.

He couldn't keep his head clear, which was a dangerous cause. When he reached his office, he forced opened the door and slammed it behind him. This wasn't normal. Stephanie shouldn't be this upset. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange suspicion that Summer had a part in his wife's current emotional state. Now, Paul's emotional state was a different matter. As of right now, all he could see was red.

Summer had gotten the message from the stage hand and headed over to Paul's office. She smirked as she passed Stephanie's office, hearing nothing but sobs. When she reached her destination, she opened the door and gasped at the scene that lay before her. Paul's once beautiful office was now in shambles. It was if a tornado had just ripped through it. Paul was slumped against the wall cradling his right hand. directly above his head, there was a gaping hole in the wall.

Summer hastened to his side, crouching down to look at his hand. He didn't even look up at her, his gaze remained down at his hand. She looked upon his face, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. She reached down and grabbed his hand, his knuckles were red and bruised and he had a huge cut that started at his wedding ring and stopped just past the knuckle on his ring finger. Running her fingers over the ring to pull it off, Paul jerked his hand back and finally looked at her. For the first time, Summer was actually scared of the man in front of her. She saw nothing but fire in his eyes.

Paul grabbed her wrist before she could get up to leave, "I know you had something to do with this!"

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Summer exclaimed as she tried to pry his hand from around for wrist.

Paul didn't loosen his grip on her, "You're the reason Stephanie won't talk to me and you're going to fix it!"

"Why do you want her when you could have me?" enticed Summer.

Paul looked at her as if she was crazy, "Have you? Are you insane? Stephanie is the only woman I have ever loved and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Paul noticed that Summer looked as if she was about to cry. It only lasted for a few moments until it was gone. Paul let her hand loose and stood up. Finally noticing the damage he did to the room, everything was knocked off of his desk, almost all the pictures that were scattered along the wall where now broken on the floor, and there was a whole about the size of his fist on the wall. He looked down at his bloody hand. How could he have no memory of trashing the once gorgeous room?

He left the room to go see a trainer about his hand. Summer was left alone in the office. She was shocked when she looked down at her wrist, which was now red and bruising. Still, It didn't matter what Paul Levesque did to her, because in her mind, they were going to be together someday. Even if that meant removing Stephanie from the picture entirely.

Outside the office, Layla stood hearing everything that went on inside. She had to tell Stephanie that this really was just a huge misunderstanding.

When she got back to report her findings, Stephanie was passed out on the couch. The poor thing had been crying since she heard of her husband's "betrayal". It was hard for Layla to wake her up and even when she got Stephanie to open her eyes, she wasn't very alert.

"Steph, maybe we should take you to medical. You might be dehydrated." reasoned Layla, helping the unresponsive up off the couch.

Layla walked Stephanie to the medical area. Doc Sampson took her from there. Stephanie was in the first makeshift bed, next to which was a white curtain that separated her from the next person.

"May I ask what got her in this state?" the Doc asked.

Layla sighed, "It's a long story."

Doc Sampson nodded and went back to the other side of the curtain. He asked the same question to the person. As the person responded, Layla got a sense of panic. She knew that voice and the person it belonged to. She left Stephanie's side and followed the voice to the other side of the curtain. Her fears were confirmed as she made eye contact with the person. There, sitting on the cot with a wrapped up right hand, was Paul Levesque and at the worst possible time too. There was absolutely no way that she was going to allow him to see Stephanie, at least, not yet, not when she's in this condition.

"Layla? What are you dong here? Shouldn't you be with Stephanie?" asked Paul, as Doc Sampson continued to wrap his hand.

She wasn't sure how to respond, she didn't want to lie to him but she also didn't want Paul to make Stephanie any worse. "Actually, Stephanie's here, behind the curtain."

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" Paul scrambled to his feet in a worried mess.

Layla did her best to hold him back, "She's okay, just a little dehydrated from all the crying."

Paul looked like he just got punched in the stomach. It was because of him that Stephanie was here. It was all his fault.

"Please, let me talk to her." Paul tried his best to get passed the diva but she was always one step ahead of him.

"No, not yet, not like this. She won't listen to you when she's like this. Just give her some time to calm down."

The truth was, Paul wasn't sure how long he could last with out Stephanie. She was his everything and now he was going to have to learn how to live without here. It was only for a brief time, yes, but to Paul, it would feel like a lifetime.


	6. Won the Battle

**A/N: Finally got around to updating this story. I'm trying to slowly work myself into each of my stories but I've been going through so writers block. So that means that the rest of the stories will take some time to update, but enough about that. As always, please, please, please remember to review. They help me update faster. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The past few weeks were hell for Paul. He had sent his daughter's to his mom's until he could work things out with Steph. He didn't want them to have to witness all the pain that their mom was going through, so he made the best decision he could for them. Stephanie, on the other hand, hadn't come home since the incident. Most likely, she was staying at her old apartment in New York or with an old friend. He wanted to give her some space for now, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could live without her. He couldn't think of all of it now, though. Tonight was Raw and like it or not, he had a show to run.

When he arrived at the area, he headed straight for his office. He didn't want to run into Summer this week. In fact, he didn't want to run into Summer ever again. It was better to just avoid her at all costs because he couldn't afford losing his temper again. The stitches on his left hand was a reminder of that. Taking off his wedding ring to get the stitches devastated him, especially with his marriage in a rocky situation, but he found a necklace chain and decided that he was going to wear it around his neck. Better to wear it around his neck then not at all, in his opinion.

As he continued on towards his office, his thoughts drifted to Stephanie. He hadn't seen or heard from her since the whole "betrayal" thing happened. He hoped that she was doing well. Maybe she would even be at the show tonight.

He made a turn to head into his office, when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around to see the face of his wife. She was slowly walking toward him with her hand over her mouth and a concerned look on her face. When she reached him, she gently lifted his injured hand so she good get a better look at in.

Her worried eyes made contact with his shocked ones, "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I think I punch a wall. I guess I was just upset and went off into a daze." Paul was still in shock that she would even talk to him, but he couldn't ignore the happiness he felt as well.

Stephanie let go of his hand and reached for the ring that hung around his neck, "And this?"

"Well, I couldn't wear it on my finger, thanks to the stitches, so I figured that wearing it around my neck was just as good." He hadn't broken eye contact with her since she approached him. He feared that if he looked away, she would vanish and he would be left alone again.

She let go of the ring and began to back away, "I think I should go now."

Paul caught her hand as she turned to leave, "Please, Steph, let me explain."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I heard everything Paul. There is nothing to talk about." Stephanie now had tears pooling in her beautiful blue eyes.

Paul was about to reply, before a voice behind him interrupted, "Yes there is!"

He turned around to see Layla walking toward them with a phone in her hands, "Stephanie, once you hear this, everything will make sense."

Layla scrolled through the phone until she found two recordings. She played the first, which was a full conversation between Paul and Summer where Paul was talking about his love for Stephanie and answering other questions from Summer. Then, she played the second, which was a manipulated recording of Paul saying that he loved Summer.

Stephanie looked up at Paul, "Is all of that true. This girl was just playing me the whole time?"

Paul just nodded as he pulled Stephanie into his arms. God, it felt great just to have her close to him again. He had missed her so much that he never, ever wanted to go through it again.

Stephanie whispered into his chest as tears rolled down her face, "I don't want to hurt anymore."

Paul's heart broke hearing her say that, "You won't have to. I'm here now."

Around the corner, Summer leaned against the wall, listening to the two of them interact. She cursed herself for leaving the phone in Paul's office, but she hated Layla even more for finding it and fixing Paul and Stephanie's broken relationship.

She peered around the corner to see the couple's embrace and Paul's happy face. She knew that he could be just as happy, if not more, with her. If she wanted Paul, Stephanie would have to be out of the picture first, but better said than done. That girl was just hard to shake loose.

Summer looked at the "happy couple" once more. Stephanie had won the battle, but in the end, Summer would win the war.


End file.
